Escuadrón del Infierno
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un acercamiento muy personal a la historia antes que Iden Versio, Del Meeko y Gideon Hask se convirtieran en los líderes del "Escuadrón Infernal", comando élite del Imperio Galáctico; que aunque se acerca al "Nuevo Canon" de Star Wars, no intenta aprovecharse de él. VERSIÓN INTEGRAL EN UN ÚNICO RELATO - COMPLETO


**Escuadrón del Infierno (1)**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Lucasfilm, 1977-2017 (desde 2012, subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y de los personajes de Star Wars, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Lucasfilm y The Walt Disney Company. (2)

* * *

Estaban preparados. Eran los soldados élite, los mejor preparados, tanto como pilotos, como en manejo de armamento liviano y pesado, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, inteligencia militar, guerra urbana y de guerrillas… Definitivamente, eran lo mejor de lo mejor de la academia imperial. _Sobre todo ellos tres._ Y era ese momento el que habían esperado desde su graduación, el momento de la asignación.

Iden Versio, Del Meeko y Gideon Hask esperaban, junto a unos cincuenta tenientes recién egresados más, la llegada de los más altos jerarcas militares del Gran Imperio Galáctico. Entre pasillos se había esparcido el rumor que era muy probable que el mismo Lord Vader, de quien se decía era un Señor de los Sith, estaría presente. Había quien dudaba, puesto que se rumoraba también que había escapado apenas ileso de una de las bases de la Alianza Rebelde, (3) y el Emperador Palpatine lo esperaba para que le rindiera cuentas.

Como aún no los habían llamado a formar, los tres estaban reunidos aparte de la mayoría, comentando sus opciones para la asignación:

—Creo que nos van a asignar al escuadrón élite del Comandante Krennic, en Investigación de Armas Especiales —mencionó Del, mientras veía al resto de soldados—, al menos a nosotros tres.

—A mí me parece que vamos a ser asignados al superdestructor _Devastador_ _,_ a las órdenes del mismísimo Lord Vader —expresó Iden, tratando de no pensar en que también podían ser asignados al _Eviscerador,_ con su padre, el almirante Garrick Versio.

—Por mí —estableció Hask—, cualquier asignación sería buena… Mmmm… Bueno, excepto ser asignado a la guardia personal del emperador; me cuentan que la exigencia ahí es casi permanente.

—Creo que de todos modos tendremos que esperar —comentó Iden—; no podemos sacar conclusiones.

—Al contrario —le refutó Hask—, recuerda que fuimos los dos años estándar de especialización a la Escuela de Líderes Imperiales del Futuro, en nuestro planeta natal de Vardos; quizás eso nos dé cierta ventaja.

—Ciertamente —aceptó Del—, mientras, yo estuve en la Escuela Imperial de Desarrollo de Nuevas Tecnologías, en Corellia.

—Atención —se oyó una voz por los parlantes de la sala—, a formación; en cinco minutos estándar llegarán los dignatarios militares.

Con el final de la transmisión, los soldados se apuraron a prepararse y ubicarse en los puestos ya asignados. Iden, Del y Hask, por haber sido los de mejor evaluación, estarían en primera fila, junto con otros dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer. Verificaron que sus uniformes estuvieran impecables, según las normativas imperiales, y esperaron hasta que una nave tipo _Lambda_ aterrizó grácilmente al otro extremo de la formación, donde los _Stormtroopers_ esperaban desde hacía más tiempo que ellos.

Cuando bajó la rampa, Iden notó que descendían cuatro comandantes, dos de uniforme blanco y dos de uniforme gris. Enseguida los pudo identificar: eran su padre, el almirante Garrick Versio, director general del Buró de Seguridad Imperial y el comandante Orson Krennic, director del Grupo de Investigación en Armas Especiales, ambos de blanco, junto al Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin y su asistente, el capitán Piett, ambos de gris. Inmediatamente, todos en la formación asumieron posición de "firme", sin importar el rango que tuvieran. Llevaban un paso firme aunque lento, mientras conversaban entre ellos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a los tenientes, el grupo élite en el cual se encontraban Iden, Hask y Del.

Ella notó la mirada orgullosa en el rostro de su padre, por una fracción infinitesimal, para convertirse nuevamente en la mirada aguileña del almirante, seguida por una mirada escrutadora por parte de Krennic, quien paseó su vista por los rostros de quienes esperaban a la expectativa, mientras se mantenían en formación. Sin decir palabra, los cuatro se retiraron por un pasillo a la izquierda, dejándolos esperando al menos un simple saludo, aunque no era de extrañar en el estamento militar del Imperio que eso sucediera.

Dieron la orden de romper filas, e indicaron a los diversos escuadrones que debían dirigirse a las áreas que les correspondía dentro de las instalaciones militares donde se encontraban, en el propio Coruscant, por lo que el grupo de tenientes se dirigió al comedor. Allí, Iden, Hask y Del ocuparon una mesa, y comenzaron a detallar a sus compañeros, intentando adivinar nuevamente adónde sería asignado cada uno. Pocos minutos más tarde, por sus intercomunicadores individuales, los tenientes comenzaron a recibir las asignaciones:

—Teniente Iden Versio, repórtese al escuadrón de pilotos de cazas TIE avanzados en el _Devastador_ _,_ para asignación posterior.

—Teniente Gideon Hask, repórtese al escuadrón de pilotos de cazas TIE avanzados en el _Devastador_ _,_ para asignación posterior.

—Teniente Del Meeko, repórtese al escuadrón de soldados de las costas número 714, para su traslado a la base en Scarif. (4)

—Pues bien —suspiró Del, luego de que compartieran la información—, parece que nos toca separarnos.

—Bueno —comentó Hask—, parece que así ha sido siempre…

—No perdamos tiempo —interrumpió Iden—, pronto nos reuniremos, estoy segura.

Cada uno tomó su respectiva mochila, con sus enseres personales, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos escuadrones; cuando Iden y Hask llegaron al área que le habían indicado, se encontraron un transbordador al cual iban ingresando _stormtroopers_ y graduados como ellos, notando que al menos unos treinta de quienes estaban con ellos se encontraban esperando para abordar. Cuando le tocó el turno a Iden, el comandante que estaba verificando los datos en un _datapad_ volteó a verla al oír su nombre:

—Teniente Iden Versio —volvió su mirada al dispositivo y recitó—, graduada con los máximos honores en la Academia Imperial y en la Escuela de Líderes Imperiales del Futuro. Ha sido reasignada como jefe de escuadra de interceptores TIE avanzados a una instalación ultrasecreta, a la cual se trasladará desde el _Devastador_ _._ Bienvenida a bordo.

—Gracias, comandante —y sin mediar palabra adicional, caminó por la rampa hasta entrar a la nave, donde un segundo oficial le indicó un asiento, mucho más cercano a la cabina de pilotaje que cualquier otro.

En el caso de Hask, el comandante comentó:

—Teniente Gideon Hask —miró de vuelta el _datapad_ y mencionó—, otro graduado con los máximos honores en la Academia Imperial y en la Escuela de Líderes Imperiales del Futuro. Ha sido asignado como jefe de escuadra de interceptores TIE avanzados en el _Devastador_ _._ Bienvenido a bordo.

—Gracias, comandante —respondió Hask, un poco aburrido por el protocolo. Cuando el oficial le indicó su asiento, notó que viajaría al lado de Iden, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

Meeko no tuvo una bienvenida mejor, pues al momento de llegar a su área de asignación, un comandante, portando su uniforme de campaña color arena, vociferaba a los _stormtroopers_ que llegaban:

—¡A ver, niñas! ¡Van a tener que dejar sus relucientes vestidos blancos y llenarse hasta el trasero de arena! —cuando vio a Meeko y a otro teniente, impecablemente uniformados, les dijo, a voz en cuello—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos a unos oficiales! ¡Espero que el sol y el calor en Scarif los curta un poco, señoritas! ¡Adelante!

El ingreso a la nave fue algo desorganizado, pero se les respetó el rango a los tenientes, al asignarles unos asientos cerca de la cabina. Del suspiró, esperando que su estadía en Scarif no tuviera problemas. Su colega le preguntó:

—¿Algún problema, teniente Meeko?

—No, ninguno, teniente Rieekan; sólo pensaba en nuestro recibimiento.

—Ah, entiendo. Me dijeron que el comandante siempre berrea así, pero que estar en la estación en Scarif es casi como vacacionar; hay muy poca acción.

—Entiendo —respondió Meeko mientras asentía.

A los pocos minutos, escucharon cómo la rampa se cerraba, con lo que el viaje al complejo imperial de seguridad que custodia los archivos de ingeniería estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

La llegada al _Devastador_ fue relativamente rápida; apenas el transbordador ingresó a la bahía de atraque, el superdestructor saltó al hiperespacio, en una ruta que tanto Iden como Hask desconocían. De todos modos se reportaron al escuadrón correspondiente, donde conversaron con sus superiores y después recibieron sus respectivos uniformes de piloto, con todos sus aditamentos. Iden se probó su casco, verificando que era un poco más pesado que el estándar para _stormtrooper,_ pero tenía sus razones.

—Teniente —le comentó el oficial de intendencia—, recuerde que es así para su uso en el espacio exterior y en atmósferas controladas o reducidas.

—Lo sé, oficial —respondió Iden, al retirarse el casco—, el único problema es que no me calza a la altura de los oídos, y los sistemas auditivos no quedan alineados.

Inmediatamente, el oficial buscó un nuevo casco, el cual se probó Versio, aprobándolo. Coincidencialmente, el casco descartado fue el que Hask aceptó.

Luego de cambiarse de uniforme, Iden y Hask coincidieron, junto al resto del personal, en la bahía de atraque de los TIE, en donde recibieron indicaciones directas por parte de los superiores:

—…Pilotos con código IV, repórtense con el capitán Stormrider —ese código incluía a Iden—; pilotos con código GH, repórtense con el capitán Gorin —ese grupo correspondía al de Hask—. Tienen sus instrucciones. Rompan filas.

Eran grupos de seis pilotos, además de los líderes de escuadra. Iden y sus pilotos se reunieron con Stormrider, un capitán de mediana edad, vivaz y curtido, quien al verlos, con los uniformes y cascos relucientes, les dijo:

—Pilotos, recuerdo que sólo se les indicó que serían destinados a una instalación ultasecreta. Estamos a punto de llegar a distancia orbital —lo que sorprendió a Iden— de _esa instalación,_ la cual es el arma más poderosa con la que cuenta el Imperio Galáctico. Se encuentra en la etapa final de construcción, por lo que nuestra llegada coincide con su puesta en funcionamiento. Prepárense para abordar sus cazas interceptores TIE avanzados y seguirme en formación Sigma-Delta hasta la bahía de atraque NF-8521. Rompan filas.

Entre tanto, Hask y su escuadra se encontraron con Gorin, un oficial apenas mayor que sus subordinados, y que parecía haber llegado de una batalla:

—Señores, estamos en uno de los superdestructores más importantes de la flota, y nos dirigimos a escoltar una de las instalaciones más novedosas del Imperio; nos reportaremos directamente con Su Excelencia, Lord Vader —Hask apenas tuvo chance de sorprenderse—, y como saben, no tolera errores. No quisiera sustituir a ninguno de los pilotos asignados a mi comando, especialmente porque cometa algún error estúpido o infantil. ¿Estamos claros? —un coro de _"Señor, sí, señor"_ hizo sonreír al capitán— Muy bien. Manténganse alerta. Rompan filas.

No habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos estándar cuando se oyó por el canal de transmisión abierta de la nave que estaban a punto de salir del hiperespacio. En ese momento, Iden y su escuadra recibieron la señal para abordar los cazas y esperar la orden de desplazarse a _esa arma tan poderosa._ Cuando fueron autorizados a tomar el vuelo y salieron al espacio, siguiendo al jefe de escuadrón, Iden no pudo evitar un _Wow_ de sorpresa al ver la estación más avanzada que podría en algún momento imaginar.

—¿Algún problema, piloto I-V-uno-tres-siete? —la voz del capitán Stormrider crepitó en los sistemas auditivos del casco de Iden.

—Negativo, capitán —respondió casi inmediatamente, sin dar oportunidad de hacer algún comentario sarcástico. _¡Rayos! ¡El micrófono estaba abierto!_ —. Nos dirigimos a la bahía de atraque NF-8521.

—Así supuse, teniente. Limítense a las comunicaciones estrictamente necesarias.

—Recibido, capitán — _Debo recordar morderme la lengua para la próxima,_ pensó la teniente luego de responder a su superior.

Los pilotos observaron cómo la estación flotaba silenciosa, rodeada por destructores que parecían mínimos ante la descomunal estructura, que asemejaba un pequeño planeta. A medida que se acercaban, Iden percibió en los controles una vibración, causada por el efecto gravitatorio que la propia estación generaba; compensó ejerciendo algo de presión en los mandos del interceptor hasta que volvió a sentirlos a su gusto. En ese momento se encontraban virando para alcanzar la bahía de atraque asignada, a donde ingresaron suavemente.

—Escuadras IV, MN, RO; bienvenidos a la Estrella de la Muerte —se escuchó una voz por los altavoces y a su vez por los sistemas auditivos de todos los pilotos. Iden sonrió, sentía que había alcanzado un logro en su prometedora carrera dentro de la Armada Imperial. Luego de salir del caza, se unió al resto de los pilotos en uno de los comedores, donde buscó una ración y se sentó ante una mesa, que permanecía vacía. Iba a extrañar las horas de comida con Hask y Meeko.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Hask se encontraba retirando una ración de comida en uno de los comedores del _Devastador,_ el cual había vuelto a tomar velocidad hiperespacial. Cuando se sentó en una mesa, solitario, recordó al par de compañeros que se encontrarían a distancias inimaginables, cada uno en su respectiva asignación. Comió en silencio, reflexionando en la suerte que había tenido de ser asignado al destructor personal de Lord Vader, lo que lo enorgullecía y preocupaba a partes iguales; era alcanzar un hito que pocos en la Academia Imperial podían presumir, pero a su vez se convertía en un permanente juego con el peligro, por las historias que se mencionaban de castigos aplicados directamente por el poderoso asistente del Emperador, de quien se decía que era un Señor de los Sith, lo que Hask no creía.

 _¡Patrañas!_ —pensó mientras tomaba un poco de bebida—, _dudo que sea verdad esa historia de Jedis y Sith; parece más un cuento para ir a dormir…_

—Teniente Gideon Hask —se le acercó una oficial, sorprendiéndolo en sus cavilaciones—, ¿puedo acompañarlo? Soy la teniente Ciena Ree. (5)

—Sí, adelante, por favor —Gideon se levantó y expendiendo la mano, invitó a la joven teniente a sentarse—. Un placer. ¿Nos cruzamos en la Academia?

—Seguramente, teniente; yo egresé hace dos años estándar.

—Ya creo saber —mencionó Hask, luego de recordar—; no estoy muy claro, pero su promoción tuvo algunos problemas en la prueba de construcción del cañón laser. Así nos comentaron en esa asignatura. (6)

—Sí, bueno —Ciena sonrió entristecida—, parece que ese incidente se hizo popular después de todo.

—Si, en cierto modo sirvió de lección: aunque la perfección es esperada, se busca más la respuesta correcta ante cualquier situación.

—Entiendo… —suspiró la oficial, lo que aprovechó Hask para interrogarla:

—¿Y a que debo que me buscara, teniente Ree?

—Ah, claro… —reaccionó, para luego bajar la voz en un tono confidencial—. Verá, estoy asignada al Buró de Seguridad Imperial, y el almirante Versio está conformando un equipo de inteligencia, por lo que ha solicitado contactar con oficiales con habilidades, como usted —en ese momento extrajo un _datapad_ más pequeño que el estándar, ofreciéndoselo a Hask—; si le interesa el cargo, puede contactar al almirante directamente por la holored.

—Gracias, teniente —respondió intrigado, mientras tomaba el dispositivo.

—Con gusto… No le quito más tiempo. Que disfrute su almuerzo —Ciena le extendió la mano, la cual le pareció a Hask firme y suave a la vez; luego dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando al teniente pensativo:

 _¿Qué querrá el almirante Versio con este equipo de inteligencia? ¿Quiénes lo conformarán? ¿Estarán Iden y Meeko en él?_

Al menos Del Meeko estaba, en ese mismo instante, recibiendo la misma invitación, mientras estaba asignado a una patrulla que vigilaba la pista de aterrizaje 9 de las instalaciones de Scarif. El oficial del Buró esperaba la respuesta del teniente, quien consideraba si permanecer en su asignación como líder de una patrulla de _soldados de las costas_ o procuraba un cambio a una oportunidad de estar "más cerca de la acción".

* * *

Meeko había aceptado la oferta hecha por el oficial del Buró de Seguridad Imperial, por lo que se sentía agradado de poder cubrirse del inclemente aunque agradable clima de las playas de Scarif. Aún no se había despojado de su uniforme de _soldado de las costas,_ puesto que el requerimiento del almirante Versio era "de activación inmediata desde el momento de su aceptación".

Por eso se encontraba en camino a su barraca, para buscar las pertenencias que apenas dos días estándar antes había organizado. Un transporte lo esperaba para trasladarlo al _Eviscerador,_ el cual orbitaba Jelucan, un planeta en la zona central del territorio imperial. Del no tardó más de quince minutos estándar en buscar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a la pista de aterrizaje 16, para abordar la nave que lo llevaría, junto a varios soldados más, fuera de las instalaciones del complejo de seguridad imperial de Scarif.

Abordaron la nave y despegaron; Meeko logró ver por las escotillas cómo se cruzaba un pequeño transporte, más pequeño que el que lo llevaba, en descenso hacia la superficie, mientras pasaban la estación orbital que controlaba el escudo planetario. Luego de pasar los dos destructores estelares que protegían a su vez la estación, el transbordador realizó el salto a velocidad hiperespacial.

Mientras viajaban, Del iba pensando sobre quienes más integrarían el equipo de inteligencia que estaba ensamblando el almirante Versio… Eso le hizo acordarse de su compañera de la academia, Iden Versio. _¿Estará también en ese equipo? ¿Y Gideon Hask?_ Recordó que ambos habían sido enviados al _Devastador,_ el destructor personal de Lord Vader; por lo que dudaba si estaban en la misma condición, incluidos en la lista del almirante. Apenas estaban llegando a la bahía de atraque del _Eviscerador,_ cuando el destructor dio un nuevo salto al hiperespacio.

—Teniente —le indicó el piloto por el altavoz de la nave—, debe dirigirse con los soldados a la sala de reuniones del puente; ahí los espera el almirante Versio en persona.

Del asintió, a pesar de sentirse incómodo por estar aún vestido con el uniforme de _soldado de las costas,_ y tomó su bolso. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia uno de los turboelevadores cuando se encendieron las luces de alarma:

—¡Atención! —una voz gritó por los altavoces de los pasillos— ¡Todas las unidades disponibles a sus estaciones de batalla! ¡No es una simulación! ¡Se reporta un ataque rebelde! ¡Repito, no es una simulación!

De repente comenzaron a correr oficiales y soldados, por lo que el grupo de Meeko se detuvo y arrimó hacia una de las paredes del pasillo, donde el teniente pulsó su intercomunicador:

—Aquí el teniente Del Meeko, con el equipo de soldados que vienen de Scarif, ¿dónde podemos apoyar?

—Teniente —respondió una voz adulta y firme—, mantenga su asignación, y diríjanse a la sala de reuniones del puente.

—Entendido —respondió Del, secamente.

Siguieron caminando hacia el turboelevador, dando espacio a quienes corrían a donde fuera que sus puestos de combate estuvieran ubicados. Lo abordaron y subieron al nivel del puente. Cuando entraron a la sala de reunión, aún uniformados de color arena, vieron al almirante Versio dando instrucciones a un oficial de gris, quien salió rápidamente de la sala.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo cuando se les acercó, mirando desaprobatoriamente a los recién llegados en uniformes de _soldados de las costas_ —. Les he hecho llamar porque las circunstancias así lo exigen. Como escucharon cuando venían, nos alertaron de un ataque rebelde a la base de seguridad imperial en el planeta Scarif —un gesto de sorpresa, oculto en sus cascos, sólo se evidenció por un minúsculo movimiento de cabeza. Versio siguió—; ya fue repelido, y los daños minimizados. Pero el Emperador está muy decepcionado, y me solicitó tomar acciones directas, por lo que tengo su total confianza para conformar un escuadrón de inteligencia, incursión y respuesta, y ustedes son los primeros integrantes. Por eso nos estamos dirigiendo al astillero imperial de Fondor, donde se les entregará una nave tipo _Incursor,_ con suficiente capacidad para transportar un contingente de 300 soldados, una escuadra de 24 cazas TIE avanzados, 6 transportes clase _Lambda_ y todo el arsenal correspondiente —Del sólo se preguntaba quiénes conformarían el grupo comando; mientras el almirante Versio seguía su monólogo—. Teniente Meeko, usted tomará el mando provisional del escuadrón mientras los demás integrantes se incorporan; hay otros tenientes que espero se unan, pero no puedo perder tiempo; así, usted podrá ir conociendo la nave y sus capacidades. ¿Comprendido?

—Comprendido, señor —respondió Meeko, tratando de sonar ecuánime.

—Excelente —asintió Versio—; mientras llegamos a Fondor, pueden retirarse —pero justo cuando iban a dar la vuelta, les interrumpió—… Y por favor, pasen por Intendencia para que retiren sus nuevos uniformes. Rompan filas.

Inmediatamente, el almirante giró a atender a otros oficiales, por lo que Del y los demás soldados salieron de la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto, Hask estaba viendo cómo el _Devastador,_ luego de salir del hiperespacio, comenzaba a atacar la flota rebelde que intentaba escapar del espacio sobre los restos de la estación planetaria que controlaba el escudo de Scarif, aparentemente deshabilitado.7

—Escuadrones GH, NO y EC, prepárense para apoyo en la persecución de naves rebeldes —una voz en los altavoces dictaba estas órdenes con un fondo de voces que emitían diversas indicaciones. _Ése_ era el momento que Hask estaba esperando, el de tomar acción. _Para eso es que estoy entrenado._ Cuando abordó su TIE avanzado, abrió la comunicación y se reportó:

—Piloto G-H-dos-uno-cuatro, esperando indicaciones —otros cinco pilotos de su escuadrón se reportaron, y después se escuchó la voz de una oficial:

—Escuadrón G-H, autorizado a despegar en formación delta, ataquen los cazas rebeldes; hay naves comando mon calamari y fragatas consulares, fuertemente armadas.

—Entendido —respondió Hask—, procedo a despegar.

Los cazas TIE salieron de la bahía del destructor a tiempo para unirse rápidamente a la batalla, pues unos cazas X-wing atacaban las torretas de turboláseres ventrales del destructor. Hask, junto a otros dos pilotos, despacharon rápidamente a esos cazas, y al virar hacia el planeta, le sorprendió el antinatural brillo que se observaba en la superficie, como si todo el arsenal imperial hubiese sido lanzado, o quizás más. Pero no tuvo tiempo de más reflexiones, al verse asediado por otros X-wings, los cuales fueron destruidos por otra escuadra de TIE; cuando se disponía a atacar una de las naves mon calamari, recibió una nueva orden:

—Piloto G-H-dos-uno-cuatro y escuadra, regresen inmediatamente al _Ejecutor_ o repórtense a la nave imperial más cercana.

—Piloto G-H-dos-uno-cuatro —respondió Hask, intrigado—, nos dirigimos de regreso al _Ejecutor_ —y abandonando su blanco, hizo un giro muy cerrado, aprovechó de abatir dos Y-wing que se encontraban en su camino, y regresó al destructor—… Indique bahía de atraque.

—Piloto —indicó la voz que le había llamado—, ingrese por la bahía 17, allí lo espera un transporte.

Apenas descendió de su caza TIE avanzado, corrió por el pasillo hasta la superficie de la bahía, donde un transporte clase _Gonzati_ estaba siendo abordado por unos soldados. Se reportó al oficial con un _datapad,_ quien respondió:

—Así es, teniente Hask; estábamos esperando por usted —ambos abordaron, y a una señal del oficial, se cerró la escotilla de ingreso, se recogió la rampa e inmediatamente, la nave alzó vuelo, saliendo del destructor. A pesar del caos aún circundante, tanto el _Ejecutor_ como el transporte saltaron al hiperespacio casi al mismo tiempo, con destinos diametralmente opuestos.

—Oficial —preguntó Hask—, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Vamos hacia los astilleros imperiales de Fondor; allí nos encontraremos con el almirante Versio, para su próxima asignación.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó—, Si no he aceptado su oferta…

—Ya no es oferta, teniente —respondió el oficial, mirando el _datapad_ —. Ya se trata de una reasignación.

* * *

Los astilleros imperiales de Fondor son un conjunto de instalaciones espaciales ubicadas en la órbita baja de ese planeta, claramente industrializado y con la atmósfera de un distintivo color violáceo. Los astilleros tenían la capacidad de producir destructores clase _Imperial,_ como el _Ejecutor_ y el _Eviscerador,_ pero también de construir corbetas, como la clase _Incursor_ al cual se dirigían el almirante Versio, Del y los demás soldados que habían llegado.

—Almirante —preguntó Meeko, ya con el uniforme negro de piloto—, ¿puedo saber quienes más están asignados a este escuadrón?

—Agente —le respondió Versio—, hasta ahora viene en camino el agente Gideon Hask —Del asintió en silencio—; y esperamos la llegada de otros agentes.

—Entiendo —dijo, para luego quedarse en silencio al ver la nave asignada al escuadrón, en una de las bahías de construcción. Versio notó la sorpresa:

—Impresionado, ¿verdad? Es una nave magnífica, con los adelantos que requieren las misiones que van a ejecutar, agente Meeko —Retomaron el paso, se acercaron a la nave y detallaron las características estructurales—. De hecho, es la primera corbeta tipo _Incursor II,_ con mayor capacidad de maniobra, mejor armamento y capacidad de comunicación. Digna para desatar el infierno en sus misiones.

—Realmente —afirmó Meeko, cuando una transmisión llegó al intercomunicador personal del almirante:

—Señor, acaba de arribar el transporte con el teniente Hask.

—Excelente, indíquele que se dirija a la bahía 4-7.

—Señor —continuó escuchándose la voz del intercomunicador—, además hay una comunicación entrante de la oficina del Emperador.

—Entiendo. Voy a recibirla en una sala aparte. Manténgala en línea —y luego se dirigió a Meeko y los demás—, Esperen acá al agente Hask y a sus acompañantes. Rompan filas.

El almirante se alejó del grupo, dejándolos reunidos frente a la corbeta; unos tres minutos estándar más tarde, Del vio entrar a Hask, seguido de un grupo de ocho soldados; se acercó y lo saludó:

—Hask, nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Así es —respondió mientras veía la nave—, ¿y este va a ser nuestro transporte?

—Así parece, aunque no sé si saldremos a la acción de inmediato.

En ese momento, el almirante Versio llegó, con rostro adusto, y saludó a los recién llegados:

—Bienvenido, agente Hask, veo que ya conoce al agente Meeko.

—Así es, almirante; compartimos en la academia en Coruscant y nos graduamos en la misma promoción.

—Excelente. Les informo que acaban de informarme que la Estrella de la Muerte acaba de hacer su primera prueba a gran escala en el sistema Alderaan.

Esa prueba, ordenada por el Grand Moff Tarkin, se trataba simplemente de la destrucción del planeta, como represalia a uno de los senadores imperiales, a quien se le acusaba de pertenecer, o al menos apoyar a la Alianza Rebelde. Iden Versio había visto de primera mano la exhibición de poder absoluto del Imperio, puesto que había tenido que ver, desde la bahía de atraque donde estaba con su escuadra, la aniquilación de miles de millones de vidas.

Para la teniente Versio, era la tercera vez que veía el funcionamiento del arma principal de la Estrella de la Muerte; previo a Alderaan, observó el disparo de un solo reactor a Ciudad Jedda, en esa luna, y a la base de seguridad imperial de Scarif. Aunque aquellos impactos habían causado grandes daños, a costa quizás de cientos, miles o millones de vidas, no habían provocado la destrucción total del planeta; lo que había ocurrido en el sistema Alderaan era simplemente el uso de todo el poder de fuego de la estación.

 _En verdad, esta es una estación formidable_ —pensó Iden, mientras regresaban al área de descanso asignada a su escuadra—; _la alianza rebelde no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotros._

Luego de esos eventos, la estación se mantuvo en alerta, pero sólo cuando los turnos de guardia le correspondían era cuando Iden tenía que portar el uniforme completo. Por ello no estuvo presente en la persecución y captura del viejo carguero corelliano que apareció al poco tiempo de la destrucción de Alderaan, ni supo del escape de esa nave. De pronto, una voz se difundió por los altavoces de la estación:

—¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Todas las unidades disponibles a sus estaciones de batalla! ¡No es una simulación! ¡Nos acercamos a una base rebelde! ¡No es una simulación!

Iden se apuró en vestirse con el uniforme completo, incluyendo todo el equipamiento de soporte vital, y corrió hasta el sector donde se encontraban los cazas TIE avanzados.

—Piloto I-V-uno-tres-siete reportándose, comandante —saludó respetuosamente, a pesar de la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse.

—Muy bien; conformará la escuadra Sigma, y llevará el código Sigma tres.

—Entendido.

—Atención —volvió a sonar la voz por los altavoces—, la Estrella de la Muerte está saliendo del hiperespacio, a quince minutos de disparo del objetivo.

—Manténganse alerta —indicó el comandante, mientras giraba nuevas indicaciones a otros pilotos. Iden se desplazó hasta su caza TIE, lo abordó y comenzó a prepararse, cuando comenzó a escucharse el disparo de los turboláseres ubicados en la superficie. De pronto, escuchó la voz de su comandante en los sistemas auditivos de su casco:

—Atención, escuadras Tau, Sigma y Omega, están autorizadas a despegar; hay unas treinta naves unipersonales atacando la superficie de la estación; procedan a eliminarlas.

Unos veinte cazas TIE, en formación de tres, despegaron de la bahía junto con Iden, e inmediatamente se encontró con dos Y-wing, los cuales abatió rápidamente, para después perseguir una escuadrilla de tres X-wing que estuvo a punto de destruir, pero fue interrumpida por los disparos de otra nave rebelde que le hizo perder el blanco. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, cuando la voz de su comandante retumbó en los sistemas auditivos de su casco:

—Atención, pilotos. La Estrella de la Muerte está a seis minutos de su objetivo.

—Respetuosamente, comandante —comentó Iden, dejando salir la duda que se le había instalado en el cuerpo—; a tan sólo seis minutos para la total destrucción de la luna, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Seguramente, treinta naves unipersonales no serán capaces de hacer alguna especie de daño a la Estrella de la Muerte en este lapso de tiempo.

—Teniente Versio —explotó el comandante—, no asuma que la posición de su padre le brinda privilegios especiales. Estamos acá por orden directa de Lord Vader; quizás le gustará hacerle esa pregunta personalmente cuando regrese a la estación. Estoy seguro que estará deleitado en discutir su estrategia militar con usted.

—No, comandante, no es necesario —respondió Iden, justo cuando un X-wing se cruzó en su campo visual, lo siguió y abatió, para después seguir un Y-wing que parecía alejarse de la Estrella de la Muerte—. _¿A dónde va éste?_ —pensó mientras perseguía a la nave rebelde—; _no sé si es valiente o estúpido._

—Atención, pilotos —volvió a escucharse la voz del comandante—, la Estrella de la Muerte está a dos minutos del objetivo. Cuiden su distancia al blanco.

Iden no prestó mucha atención a esa indicación del comandante, estaba decidida a destruir esa nave antes de que se acercara a la base rebelde. Inhabilitó su reactor de un disparo, haciéndolo perder velocidad y permitiéndole pasar rauda; dio un giro cerrado y justo cuando se preparaba para destruir la nave, un brillo deslumbró a la piloto, haciéndola dudar: _¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan cerca estamos de la luna?_ Cuando se le pudo aclarar la vista y los sensores visuales del casco se reactivaron, se vio impulsada por una violenta onda expansiva, que golpeó al TIE, haciéndolo girar descontroladamente, a la par de millones de residuos.

—¡Atención! ¡Sigma tres en emergencia! —gritó por el micrófono de su casco, luego de pulsar el código de emergencia imperial— ¡Sigma tres solicita asistencia! ¡Alguna nave en el cuadrante… —intentaba ubicarse, lo que resultaba poco menos que imposible, hasta que vio, a la distancia y acercándose, la cuarta luna de Yavin—… En las cercanías de Yavin 4!

Con uno de los propulsores averiados, fallas en una de las alas y rodeada de fragmentos, Iden se dio cuenta que la Estrella de la Muerte había sido destruida.

* * *

A pesar de los daños en el TIE, Iden Versio había logrado llegar a la cuarta luna de Yavin, aterrizado, no sin algo de riesgo, a cierta distancia de un conjunto de estructuras que le parecieron bastante antiguas, pero que sin embargo parecían estar en pleno funcionamiento. _Parece que aquí está la base rebelde… Lástima que no funciona el transmisor de la nave,_ reflexionó mientras veía, a través de sus binoculares y los receptores visuales de su casco, como algunas naves pequeñas emprendían vuelo. Según sus cálculos, estaba a unos siete minutos estándar de los rebeldes, por lo que no dudó, _si quiero salir de acá, tengo que robarme una nave._

Así que apuró el paso, corriendo por la tupida selva, con su bláster en la mano, hasta que llegó a los exteriores de la base rebelde. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo cuando vio a unos soldados caminando de regreso a lo que le pareció la instalación principal. Cuando notó que no la habían visto, se movió sigilosamente hasta que vio un hangar aparte, en el cual un pequeño transporte, que le pareció de clase _Gonzati,_ se encontraba totalmente descuidado de vigilancia. No lo pensó dos veces; corrió hacia él y entró. No tuvo problemas en entrar a él y hacer una rápida comprobación. _¡Excelente! ¡Está operativo, y creo que podré regresar a la flota!_

Estaba sorprendida de la suerte que estaba teniendo. Una nave que podría pilotear, aparentemente funcional y literalmente abandonada en un hangar alejado. Esperaba que la nave funcionara a la primera, lo que ocurrió, haciéndola respirar emocionada a pesar de su entrenamiento como piloto. No perdió más tiempo, hizo que la nave saliera del hangar, verificó los niveles de combustible y el estado del hiperimpulsor; pero no dejaba de mirar hacia el exterior.

Lanzó la nave hacia el lado más alejado de la base, en dirección a la posición donde había caído, de manera de huir. Aunque mantenía el transmisor apagado, no podía evitar verlo, especialmente si explotaba de gritos de los rebeldes; en el momento que llegó al lugar de impacto, supo que ya no sería perseguida, por lo que levantó vuelo y al salir de la atmósfera de la luna, en dirección a los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte, accionó el transmisor, pulsó varios botones para acceder a un canal imperial y habló:

—¡Aquí piloto Sigma tres solicitando coordenadas de acercamiento a alguna nave imperial! ¡Piloto I-V-uno-tres-siete reportándose desde el sistema Yavin! —comenzó a maniobrar entre los escombros, dudando si lograría comunicarse, cuando de golpe un crepitar y una voz se escuchó en los altavoces de la nave:

—¿Teniente Versio?

—¡Sí! ¿Con quién me comunico?

—Con el destructor _Eviscerador._ Pensábamos que había caído junto con la Estrella de la Muerte.

—No, salí despedida hacia la cuarta luna del sistema Yavin, y tuve que abandonar mi caza TIE intersector; logré robar un transporte _Gonzati_ en la base rebelde…

—Excelente, agente Versio —interrumpió el almirante Versio, en su condición de comandante a cargo del grupo de incursión—; reúnase inmediatamente con el incursor imperial _Corvus,_ para que asuma el liderazgo del escuadrón de inteligencia. Con usted estarán los agentes Del Meeko, Seyn Marana y Gideon Hask, además de un escuadrón de 48 soldados de asalto. Su primera misión será localizar y neutralizar a los remanentes de los denominados _Partisanos,_ la banda de criminales dirigidos por Saw Guerrera. Se reportarán directamente conmigo, ¿comprendido, comandante Versio?

—Comprendido, señor —respondió Iden, sorprendida por el nombramiento; inmediatamente recibió las coordenadas del incursor, las que transfirió a la navicomputadora para efectuar el salto al hiperespacio apenas lograra alejarse de los desechos provenientes de la Estrella de la Muerte. Estaba sorprendida porque no esperaba una asignación tan pronta, y sobre todo, que incluyera reportarse directamente con su padre. Aunque para ambos Versio, la vinculación familiar estaba sometida a su condición de oficiales de alto nivel de la Armada Imperial. Por eso no se extrañó por el hecho que su padre no hiciera insinuación de preguntar por su estado de salud.

Siguió maniobrando entre los desechos, evitando los más grandes, hasta que logró encontrar un momento en el cual pudo impulsar al transporte al hiperespacio, momento en el cual consintió en despojarse del casco y apoyarse completamente en el asiento del piloto. Pensó en comunicarse con el _Corvus,_ pero prefirió esperar a regresar a velocidad sublumínica y dedicarse a pensar cuáles podían ser las misiones que le tocaría comandar.

Recordó que su padre, como el jefe del Buró de Seguridad Imperial, estaba encargado de las labores de inteligencia y en estos tiempos de guerra civil era mucho más importante tener conocimiento de lo que el enemigo, la Alianza rebelde o como se quisiera llamar, sabía o hacía. Por eso la indicación de la misión asignada, neutralizar a los _Soñadores_ , un grupo rebelde que se había levantado de las cenizas de los _Partisanos_ de Saw Gerrera. Al ingresar a la base de datos imperial, tuvo la oportunidad de leer sobre ese grupo, el cual había causado algunas bajas en instalaciones militares imperiales, como en Eadu y Scarif, e incluso se mencionaba al joven senador de Onderon, Lux Bonteri, como uno de los principales impulsores de la banda, y la existencia de una base en el denominado "lado oscuro" del planeta Jeosyn.

Justo cuando la nave estaba saliendo del hiperespacio, a Iden se le había ocurrido un plan; el que esperaba que funcionara adecuadamente. Pulsó el código de comunicación con el _Corvus,_ y recibió cumplida respuesta, al momento de ver la magnífica corbeta clase _Incursor II:_

—Bienvenida, comandante Versio —saludó una voz—, acá el agente Del Meeko, del _Corvus._

—Gracias, agente Meeko. Solicito vector de atraque.

—Mantenga su curso, comandante; el rayo tractor la guiará hasta la bahía de atraque de babor.

—Excelente.

Se dejó guiar, madurando la idea que se le había ocurrido. Al atracar y descender de la nave, fue recibida por los agentes Hask y Marana, a quienes saludó y preguntó, sin darles mucho tiempo:

—¿Ya tenemos algún plan para neutralizar a los _Soñadores?_

—Hay una idea, pero necesitamos discutirla —mencionó Hask, mientras caminaban hacia el puente.

—Y me parece —indicó Marana, tratando de no adelantar—, que incluye infiltración en la base enemiga.

—Me parece bien —respondió Iden—, venía pensando en eso.

—Comandante en el puente —saludó Meeko, recibiendo a los demás agentes.

—Gracias, agente Meeko, me alegra volver a verlo. ¿Status de la misión?

A partir de ahí comenzaron a delinear un plan que los haría volver a reunirse, si todo ocurría como lo estaban diseñando, en la base de los _Soñadores:_ Iden regresaría a Vardos, su planeta natal, simulando ser juzgada por traición, de manera de provocar a los _Soñadores_ a ejecutar el secuestro de Versio; Gideon Hask y Del Meeko contactarían a la banda rebelde, afirmando ser supervivientes de Nebula Cell, un grupo de partisanos combatidos por el Imperio en Tellik Four Station, mientras que Seyn Marana se haría pasar por esclavo en la plataforma giratoria de Otor y simpatizante de los _Soñadores,_ de forma de participar en algún ataque para poder ingresar a la agrupación.

—De paso —mencionó Hask—, tenemos total apoyo del almirante Versio.

—No lo dudo —confirmó Iden—, las órdenes son estrictas: debemos parar a esos terroristas. Tenemos los medios, la fortaleza y la iniciativa. No perdamos tiempo.

—¿Y como llamaremos a este escuadrón? —preguntó Seyn, a lo que respondió Meeko:

—Creo que el almirante Versio ya sabe… _Escuadrón Infernal._

Todos asintieron, aprobando tácitamente el nombre. Así comenzó la primera misión del Escuadrón Infernal.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Nombre provisional, aunque no tiene nada que ver con la novela _Inferno Squad,_ de Christie Golden (2017), relacionado al juego _Battlefront II;_ y considerado parte del "nuevo canon" de Star Wars, quizás se aproxima a lo que se narra en ella.

(2) Los eventos acá narrados se inscriben en la misión "Descubrimientos" de juego _**Star Wars Battlefront II,**_ modo historia, calificado como integrante del "nuevo canon de Star Wars", en la cual Kylo Ren (el jugador) explora la mente de Del Meeko y descubre que su primera asignación antes de conformar el "Escuadrón Infernal" fue como "soldado de las costas", y que pudo estar en la batalla de Scarif (que se narra en _**Rogue One)**_.

(3) Algo que menciono en el fic _**Sombras de la Rebelión,**_ que me honro en presentar…

(4) De acuerdo a lo que menciona la novela _Inferno Squad_. Aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, trato de apegarme a esa premisa…

(5) La teniente Ciena Ree es un personaje creado por Claudia Gray en la novela _**Estrellas Perdidas (Lost Stars,**_ 2015), integrante del "nuevo canon" de la saga.

(6) Incidente que se narra, precisamente en _**Estrellas perdidas.**_

(7) Lo que se narra en _Rogue One…_

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!_ **Preferí actualizar el relato en un único fic, con las cinco viñetas que salieron; un poco fuera del canon, pero espero que permitan relacionar un poco las ideas que se me ocurrieron respecto a los acontecimientos paralelos a _Rogue One_ y _A New Hope..._ Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
